


Benched

by NathanielCardeu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, HHBingo2019, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, clit clamps, cum as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanielCardeu/pseuds/NathanielCardeu
Summary: There would be a time, very soon, when Hermione would look back on today, and wonder at the events that had led her to be on her hands and knees with a set of jewelled pleasure clips attached to her, an international Quidditch player in her mouth, and another man at her back.For the moment though, it was all she could do to stay conscious.





	Benched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> I have no apologies for this bit of shameless filth :)
> 
> This was written as both a gift for my dear friend and long-suffering Beta reader, GaeilgeRua, as a thank you for being awesome and putting up with my comma abuse, and to tick off another square on my Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 card.
> 
> Thank you for everything, Red x

There would be a time, very soon, when Hermione would look back on today, and wonder at the events that had led her to be on her hands and knees with a set of jewelled pleasure clips attached to her nipples and clitoris, an international Quidditch player’s cock in her mouth, and another man at her back, steadily pounding in and out of her.

 

For the moment though, it was all she could do to stay conscious, as the sensations built and built within until her entire world was pleasure.

 

Their combined moans echoed in the locker room, and she could just about hear the roar of the crowd outside through the blood pounding in her ears. Sweat slicked her hair to her forehead, and Marcus gathered it in one of his big, callused hands, holding it tight against the back of her neck, beginning to thrust into her mouth faster. His cock filled her throat, stopping her breath until she was forced to pull back, drawing in desperate lungfuls of air. Saliva dripped from her chin, and she gathered it in her hand, using it to stroke his hard shaft rapidly.

 

“You want to fuck me too?” she whispered, keeping her eyes on his as she ran her tongue along the underside of his cock. “You don’t want to let Adrian have _all_ the fun, right?”

 

“Oh, I’m not gonna fuck you yet,” Marcus drawled, grinning as she gave a disappointed moan when Adrian pulled out of her. Marcus slipped his thumb into her mouth, revelling in the sensation of the suction, her wide eyes staring up at him. “Adrian, get the girl a couple of towels. She’s gonna wanna be comfortable.”

 

Hermione blinked in confusion, sitting up with a faint pop as his thumb slipped out of her mouth. “Why? What…?”

 

“You said before that you’d heard I was a… What was it? A pervert?”

 

“That seems to be the consensus in the media, yes,” she replied, her eyes flashing with desire. “Though I thought the clamps were about as far as you were planning on going…”

 

“They’re not hurting are they?” he asked, a note of concern in his voice, then smiled when she shook her head. “Good. Let me know if they start to.”

 

“A considerate pervert, interesting.”

 

“There's no point in being a pervert if you're the only one having fun,” Marcus said, pulling her up and kissing her hard on the mouth. His fingers gripped the delicate chain that linked the nipple and clitoris clamps, and gave it a gentle tug, laughing as she moaned. “You like that? You wait 'til we take it off… Have you ever squirted before?”

 

“I may have come close,” she said, raising an eyebrow, “no pun intended.”

 

“Well, let’s see if we can get you over the line,” he said with a wink. “Lay back and get comfortable.”

 

Firm hands took hold of her shoulders from behind and pulled her down to the wooden bench again. She grinned up at Adrian, reaching up to stroke his hard cock.

 

“Fuck, I love the feel of your hands, girl,” he muttered.

 

“Come a little closer, and you can feel my mouth too,” she said, arching her back and licking her lips.

 

“To think, Marcus catches you rummaging through his locker and _this_ is how you decide to avoid the Aurors being called?”

 

“Are you complaining, Pucey?” Hermione said, stroking him faster and urging him down towards her.

 

“Not a chance,” Adrian said, “I’m just glad Marcus was benched for misconduct on the pitch!”

 

Hermione felt Marcus stroking her legs and whimpered as he brushed gently over the little clamp that held her clit. It was so sensitive now that every touch was intense.

 

“It was a bad call, but worked out well for us,” Marcus said, lifting Hermione’s legs and placing them over his shoulders as he lowered his mouth to her dripping slit. The first confident swipe of his tongue, slipping amongst the folds to touch every part, made her growl low in her throat.

 

Hermione leant her head back off the end of the bench, closing her eyes and letting the men do what they will, surrendering to their attention. Adrian’s cock slipped over her lips, and she could still taste herself on it, feel the strength in his leg muscles as she touched his thighs, moving her hands to reach every part of him that she could. She took each of his balls into her mouth in turn, sucking and caressing them.

 

Marcus’ tongue pushed deep inside of her, pressing all around, swiping across her engorged clit. His hands flicked and tugged at her clamped nipples, the extra sensitive peaks highly stimulated, pulling moans and cries from her.

 

Her legs were lifted higher, the soles of her feet placed on firm shoulders, Adrian holding her knees. She felt Marcus’ thick finger, slick with her juices, stroke across her arse, caressing her tight hole while his tongue still lapped at her slit.

 

“Oh my fucking God…” she groaned against Adrian’s balls, trying to maintain some sort of regular rhythm on his cock with one hand, while her whole body quivered.

 

Marcus’ tongue replaced his finger for a while, slipping over and around her arse, tantalising the nerve endings. Her faint cries brought a smile to his mouth as he pushed the tip of his tongue within her arse, sliding it in and out, like a mini cock.

 

“That feels so damn good,” she sighed, before pulling Adrian closer and taking him as deep into her throat as she could. Letting herself completely relax, she felt a warm liquid being gently and rhythmically slid into her arse. When he had got hold of the lubricant, Hermione had no idea, but she felt a thrill as she realised that she was about to be fucked more thoroughly than she had ever been before.

 

Marcus’ fingers pushed and stretched, slowly, gently, until Hermione felt two digits slip within.

 

“Oh, fuck!” she squealed, the slick digits pumping faster now. “Yes!” She looked up, her eyes on Marcus’ as she licked Adrian's cock. “Are going to stick that big cock of yours in my tight little arsehole? Come on, Marcus, give it to me… I want to feel that big, thick cock in my arse…”

 

Her breath shuddered and faltered as he withdrew his fingers, and pulled her upright. His tongue invaded her mouth, smothering her words. His hard cock pressed against the clit clamp, spiking her pleasure and causing her thoughts to fall apart.

 

Before she knew it, Marcus was sliding his cock into her pussy, his pelvis pressing against her clit with delicious regularity. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she began to rock faster, riding him as hard as she could, her tongue meeting his with ardour and desire.

 

“I’m a little disappointed, Marcus,” she said with a grin, gripping his hair and pulling his head back. “I thought you were a dirty boy. You got my little hole all ready…”

 

“Oh, I’ll fuck your arse,” he promised, “but I think Adrian’s in a better position to get you really fired up.”

 

His strong arms held her still for a moment, and Adrian tucked himself close behind, their legs all interlinking.

 

“Yes,” Hermione growled, fingers digging into Marcus’ shoulders, as the head of Adrian’s cock slid between her buttocks, tickling her slick arsehole, before pushing slowly inside. Her breathing stuttered in her chest, head resting against Marcus’. The two men paused, waiting for her to adjust, to feel comfortable once more. Kisses were feathered across her neck and shoulders, and fingers caressed every inch of skin they could reach. Brown eyes flashed with lust as she gave a gentle rock, back and forth, lifting and falling slightly, the sensation of fullness almost overwhelming. Hermione gave a mewling, shuddering sigh as the two men took her cue and began to work her in tandem, alternating their thrusts.

 

Never had she felt so divine, so reckless; there were several thousand people only a short distance away, and anyone could enter the locker room and catch them at any moment. Here she was, sandwiched between two men, with their cocks driving in and out of her, the slap of skin on skin echoing around the room, each of them grunting and gasping, with her just trying to hang on.

 

Anal sex was one thing, this was another level entirely… She had never experienced anything like this. She had _read_ about it, obviously! She knew all about double penetration, what it entailed, and had often wondered what it would _feel_ like. It was _so_ much more than she had expected!

 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” she whimpered, over and over again. Her head spun, and she struggled to breathe as a huge orgasm rocked her. Her cries were stifled into Marcus’ shoulder, her teeth biting into his flesh, fingers in his hair.

 

“Atta girl,” he murmured, “but I want to see you shatter, hear you scream! I want to see you beg me to stop, not because you _want_ it to stop, no. I want you to beg me to stop because it's too much for you.”

 

Sweat dripped from her temples as she gazed into his eyes, nodding encouragingly, both men slowing their thrusts as she came down from her high.

 

“Here's what going to happen, darling,” Marcus whispered into her ear. “You're going to turn around and suck the cum out of Adrian's cock, while I fuck your pussy. Then you're going to smother my cock with that mouthful of cum, so I can use it to fuck your arse.”

 

“You really are a dirty pervert, aren't you?” Hermione said with a grin.

 

Marcus nodded, his expression serious, but with a twinkle in his eye. “Is that alright with you, sweetheart?”

 

“I’m up for anything at this point,” she gasped, her arm snaking over her shoulder to grip Adrian’s hair, her head lolling back on his shoulder.

 

“You okay with that, Pucey?” Marcus asked, raking his tongue over Hermione’s upturned breasts.

 

Adrian grinned and winked. “I know what you need in order to get off, mate.”

 

Hermione looked at him in confusion. “What exactly are you boys planning to do to little old me?”

 

“We’re going to give you the best orgasms you’ve ever experienced,” Adrian said, kissing her lips softly. “You trust me, right?” he added in a whisper, for her ears only.

 

“Of course I do,” she said, kissing him tenderly.

 

“Then you have nothing to worry about, love.”

 

The sensation as Adrian pulled out made her moan, already missing the feel of him inside her arse. Marcus gently lowered her to the bench, settling her comfortably onto the towels, still thrusting steadily into her. She turned her head to the side, grasping Adrian’s cock and stroking it. Her lips brushed across the sensitive underside, tongue flicking out to lap rapidly at the peak. It was a heady scent that assailed her senses, a combination of bodily fluids, lubricant, and sweat; it lit her taste buds, and she devoured it, sucking Adrian’s cock hard, her finger slipping between his buttocks to caress his anus.

 

“Yes,” Marcus moaned, thrusting slowly as he watched Hermione take Adrian deep into her throat, “fuck me, you look so good right now!” He jiggled the chain on the clamps again, laughing at the shudder that swept over her. “We’re gonna take these off you in a second, and then we’re gonna make you cum. We’re gonna make you cum _hard_!”

 

Adrian gripped Hermione’s head then, his head flung back, mouth open in a silent roar. Tendons stood proud in his neck and muscles clenched as Hermione opened her mouth wide, hand working the head of his cock faster and faster. Marcus’ arm snaked out, gripping Adrian’s free arm, supporting him as his knees buckled and he came, spurt after spurt of hot fluid jetting into Hermione’s mouth, splashing her breasts and into her hair.  She caught as much as she could, sucking the tip to get the last dregs.

 

As Adrian staggered and dropped to the bench behind her, she leant forward, her eyes fixed on Marcus’ as he slipped out of her. He watched her, eyes burning and intense. Slowly she lowered her mouth to his cock, letting Adrian’s cum dribble over the head, using her hand to stroke the length and smear the thick liquid over his skin. When it was fully coated, she lay back against Adrian’s chest, her eyes lidded and inviting, spreading her legs wide.

 

Adrian reached around from behind her, gently undoing the clips on each nipple, and removing them. Hermione sighed at the tingling sensation, the blood rushing to the peaks and heightening the sensations. She sighed softly as Marcus gently pushed the head of his cock inside her arse, smoothing the remaining cum upwards to coat the lips of her pussy.

 

“Beautiful,” he sighed, as he began to move inside her. “Fuck, you feel so good… so tight…”

 

As he picked up the pace, Hermione felt Adrian remove the clitoris clip and drew in a sharp breath as the same thing that had happened to her nipples, happened to the most sensitive part of her. The sudden rush of blood tingled and tickled. Her clit felt twice the size, so great were the sensations sweeping over her. She could barely breathe, her head lolled back over Adrian’s shoulder as he caressed her nipples, her neck, kissed her mouth. His tongue was soft and gentle against hers, a wonderful counterpoint to Marcus, who was driving into her arse faster now. The lack of air was starting to make her vision blur and blacken at the edges, but she trusted the man holding her head.

 

“Ready?” he whispered.

 

It was all she could do to nod, gripping his hair in shaking hands. His hand slipped down her body, pinching her nipples in turn, and she could hear an animalistic growl, low in her throat. She almost came there and then when Adrian’s fingers brushed through the strip of hair above her slit.

 

The first orgasm, when it did come, was almost instantaneous. The moment Adrian’s fingers stroked either side of her engorged clit, there was a surge of feeling, and the first of many loud cries burst from her. Marcus was moving faster, flesh slapping harder and harder, his face fixed in an expression of wonder.

 

The decadent feelings were too much for Hermione. Her vision blurred, dimmed, and faded. Her hearing was nothing but blood rushing in her ears. Marcus pounded into her arse, as Adrian stroked her clit firmly from side to side, his other hand pinching and pulling on her nipples. The second orgasm rocked her, and she heard Adrian hiss as her hands gripped and tugged his hair. She couldn’t let up though, as Adrian continued to bear down on her clit, rubbing faster and faster, and Marcus began to moan and growl.

 

It started low and quiet, but was building fast; the scream came from her throat like an air raid siren, climbing and spiralling upwards. She’d always wondered what multiple orgasms felt like, had read many a Muggle book on the subject. Despite many attempts--with a partner or solo--she had always fallen short of the goal, the sensitivity just too much to bear.

 

Here, though, she was unable to tell either man to stop, her head bent backwards over Adrian’s shoulder, her breathing restricted slightly by his hand over her throat. It was all she could do to try and not pull the hair out of his head!

 

The flood washed over her for a third time, another roaring wave that rocked her body, fingernails digging into Adrian’s scalp.

 

“I can’t... “ she panted, “it’s too much…”

 

She suddenly felt like she was about to pee, but there was nothing she could do to stop it, her body drained. She pushed weakly with her legs, desperately trying to push Marcus away, her arms trying to reach for Adrian, but were caught before they could break his contact with her clit.

 

“Please… I can’t…” she screamed, her back arching. “Fuck, don’t stop! I can’t take it!”

 

As if it were a signal, Marcus pulled his cock out of her arse, and the sudden shift in pressure caused her to let go completely, a spray of hot liquid jetting from her pussy, upwards and outwards. It splashed over Marcus’ chest as he joined in her intense scream and came, his cum spraying over her belly and breasts, decorating her throat.

 

Hermione had no idea how long she lay there, exhausted, every limb trembling uncontrollably. Gasping for breath like she had sprinted a mile, it was all she could to simply remain conscious, her shaking legs still draped over Marcus’ thighs. Her head was spinning, but the presence of the two men grounded her, holding her steady between them.

 

Adrian pulled her towards him, his strong arms wrapping around her supportively. Marcus leant forward, one hand stroking across her breasts and smearing his and Adrian’s cum over one of her nipples. Almost tenderly he pushed his finger into her mouth, smiling as she instinctively sucked the digit clean. His follow up kiss was gentle, his tongue softly exploring her mouth.

 

“Well done, princess,” he murmured.

 

“--” she said, her lips moving but unable to form coherent words.

 

“Looks like we fucked the vocabulary right out of her,” Adrian said with a grin, laughing as she tiredly slapped his thigh.

 

They sat that way for some time, her head on Adrian's shoulder, arms hanging limply at her sides, as he lay soft kisses across her shoulder and neck, Marcus’ calloused fingers gently tickling the skin on her chest and stomach.

 

“Well, this turned out to be the best birthday I’ve had in a long time,” Marcus said. “Honestly, if I didn’t know any better I’d say my best friend set this up just for me.”

 

Hermione smiled up at the ceiling. “Well, I could say the same thing. It’s my birthday today as well.”

 

Marcus frowned, then looked up at Adrian.

 

“Well, I’m not going to deny it,” Adrian said with a grin. “Marcus, you’ve always had ahh… _particular_ needs when it comes to sex… and my dear girlfriend here has always wanted to push the boundaries of our relationship, and has a surprisingly kinky streak.” He winked. “And, if you’re going to let your girlfriend have sex with another man, who better than the only other person you trust?”

 

“You devious little shit,” Marcus laughed, slapping Adrian on the arm. “I had no idea you even _had_ a girlfriend, let alone Hermione Granger!”

 

“That’s because you haven’t been home for almost a year! You’ve been galavanting around the world, playing Quidditch for a living. If you’d let me know where you were in the world once in a while, I’d have told you all about her!”

 

“Okay, okay, let’s get tidied up and go to the pub. Drinks are on me. We can talk about when we can do this again!”

 

Adrian laughed at that, but Hermione raised an eyebrow.

 

“‘Do this again’?” she asked. “Bold of you to assume that I would be willing let you do that sort of thing to me again, Marcus Flint.”

 

“I’m sure you had fun, princess.”

 

“I did, yes, but I’m not willing to jeopardise my relationship with Adrian.”

 

“I understand completely,” Marcus said, nodding contritely. “It was wrong of me to assume.” Kissing her gently on the forehead he stood, ducking forward to place a firmer one on Adrian’s too. “I’ll go shower now, let you two talk.”

 

Adrian and Hermione watched him walk across the tiles, his bare feet slapping gently on the cold floor. Hermione looked up at Adrian, searching his eyes. He gave the barest hint of a nod.

 

“Marcus,” she called, keeping her eyes on Adrian’s as the sound of Marcus’ feet stopped. “The Three Broomsticks are currently doing a guest ale from Ireland that I think you’d enjoy. Join us there in a couple of hours?”

 

“I’ll be there, princess.”

 

*nox*

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione's Haven provided me with a Bingo Card, full of prompts, quotes, and pairings. This is my second story written for it.
> 
> Square filled: O5 - Nipple and/or Clit Clamps
> 
> If you're interested in seeing what other potential shenanigans lie ahead, check out the whole card on my Facebook group - Writing, Music, Weirdness - The Nathaniel Cardeu Show.
> 
> Bonuses include random memes, videos of me murdering songs on my guitar, sneak peeks and project discussions. Hope to see you there!


End file.
